Several systems for generating computer models of objects, scenes, or terrain are known including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,269 (Den-Dove, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,276 (Theodoracatos); and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,188 (Kaye). These systems scan the surface of an object with a laser and distal camera combination to produce a wire-frame, or raster model for later testing or simulation purposes. Other systems may use a laser and video camera to gather 3D images for virtual reality applications. Thus, 3D measurements may be taken and digital images captured with the objective of producing a non-life-like 3D model or a life-like 3D model constructed with “real” digital images. In the non-life-like 3D case, the digital camera is used primarily to establish 3D coordinates in conjunction with a laser. In the life-like “real” image 3D model, the digital camera is used to both establish 3D coordinates and to record actual images which will be incorporated in the resultant model.
One shortcoming of the current systems is their inability to produce models of objects, scenes, and terrain that vary widely in size. Most known systems focus on either small-scale object modelling or very large-scale terrain mapping or scene modelling. These known systems are not flexible enough for applications demanding wide variations in the size of the subject matter for which a model is desired. This is especially so for systems that attempt to produce “real” image 3D models.
A need therefore exists for a method, system, and apparatus that will allow for the effective “real” image 3D modeling of subject matter that can vary widely in size. Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least some of the above mentioned disadvantages.